


Beautiful

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you handle his submission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy, Spike/Drusilla http://community.livejournal.com/kink_club/93017.html#cutid1  
> Prompted By: Selana1501  
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge.

He's so beautiful.

Can you handle his submission? Not many could, the way he would give everything of himself to his lover, his Mistress, his Princess. Me. There is a fire deep inside of him, burning wild to be set free. I know how to handle the flames with out being burned. I can see right into them and grab them, control them, take my Spike down to his knees.

He needs that. Him, William, he needs to know that the person he loves, craves and worships can make him crawl. I made him crawl close to a sun beam once, he would of went into the sun, burnt himself if I asked him too. He wanted to ache and hurt for me. The demon in him wants control to be the one in power, to bite, tear and rip so that it's covered in blood. That's the demon, that's not my sweet William.

It's a gift, in my more lucid moments I can see it. I saw it when he wondered past me his tears wetting his poor little face. My Spike waiting to be born, ripped from his old life to be bathed in blood by his mummy.

I've been a good mummy, you haven't always been a good daddy. No. You're nasty little soul feeding you lies.

You hurt him. You hurt me. But you spit at his gift, his beauty not understanding. That means you should be punished. I should take you across my knee and make you bleed.

You might like that too much.

We can play, you and me, Daddy, but I wont let you touch Spike, put your hands upon my body and let me show guide you back into our family. Spike is mine. You'll never touch him, not when I hold the leash.

He's so beautiful.

Maybe one day you'll understand his gift and I'll share again. Show you what his mouth can do, how his eyes close tight when you press a knife into his skin. Or how he looks up at you with those bright blue eyes begging to be touched. Begging to just be allowed to sit at your feet while you sit drinking tea. My Spike would tear the moon from the night and skin if I asked him too. He's brought me so many hearts laid them bloody in my hand so that we could enjoy their warmth. (You did that once Daddy, remember?)

You're soul hates us. Wants us gone and dead.. Ashes to be spread amongst the roses. But you want something as much as my Spike does.

Don't worry Daddy, I'm a good girl, I might just give it to you.


End file.
